The Universe of Time
by Keahi Spitfire
Summary: The final battel has come and gone. People are happy and all is well. Or is it? Ginny's thoughts about a missing hero. Au to certin events in the HBP. HG


Disclosure: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Across the Universe of Time. They belong to J.k Rowling and Hayle Westenra. In that order.

A/n: I was bored and felt like attempting a song fic. Tell me how I did. Across the Universe of Time is one of my favorite songs, it just screamed to be used in this story.

_When the sea falls from the shore,_

_As the light sinks low, will I sea you anymore?_

* * *

Ginny forced a smile as she listened to Luna. She knew that Luna was trying to cheer her up, but at the moment, that was the last thing she wanted. All she wanted was to see him again. Ginny blocked out Luna's voice as she thought about this past week. All of the pain and tears. So many people had died in the final battle. The Weasley's were considered lucky. With such a big family they were expected to have major losses. But to the wizarding world, they had only lost one member of their family, Percy. Yet the Weasley's had lost another. Ginny had lost another. If only the reports were wrong. Nothing was fair! He sacrificed more then anyone only to lose every thing!_

* * *

__As the rain falls from the sky_

_Can I bring you back from a distant lullaby?_

* * *

"I'm heading back Luna." Ginny said softly, quickly leaving before her friend could say anything. Stepping out of the Three Broomsticks, Ginny looked up at the stormy sky. The sight of the starless sky only worsened her mood. Why did the fate of the world have to rest on his shoulders?

'I know why' Ginny thought with a grim smile. 'It's all that bloody prophecy's fault.' She remembered that night last year clearly. The night he told her about the prophecy.

In the deep blue of the night Shine the millions of stars and my spirit Burning bright 

"Hey Gin. Can you keep a secret?" Harry asked her as they were lying on their backs, watching the stars.

"I can keep a secret. Rather I keep yours or not depends." She said with a cheeky smile.

"I'm serious Ginny." Harry said softly, sitting up. Ginny looked up at him in surprise.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"The stars are a strange thing, aren't they?" Harry said, using the same soft tone.

Ginny gave him a quizzical look.

_

* * *

__Spinning on, into the sun, flying higher_

_Now my journey's begun_

* * *

"The Centaurs use them to understand the future. Muggle sailors use the stars to guide them back home. All those stars can make you feel so small and insignificant, yet they can bring us light, hope, and strength at the same time."

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, wondering where in the world he was going with this.

"That prophecy Voldemort tried to get, back in my Fifth year, well I know what it says. I've known for a while actually. It involves me and Voldemort."

Even though she had expected something like this, Ginny felt her throat go dry as she listened to Harry describe the prophecy.

And the cold, cold, wind it blows me away The feeling all over is a black, black day 

"The chances of me surviving aren't great. At most, I can hope to take him down with me. I have a feeling that the final confrontation between us is going to be soon. I don't want to fight, but what would happen to our world if I don't? More people will die. More kids will become orphans, like me." Harry said grimly.

_

* * *

But I know I will see you again_

_And I know that you're near me_

* * *

"Gin, will you promise to be here for me? Forget the chances of my survival. If you don't give up on me, I know I'll make it. I will fight with everything I have. You're my star Gin. If your not there, I won't be able to find my way home. I'll understand if you don't want to wait, but please don't give up on me."_

* * *

There's a star calling my name_

_Its echo is true and the song is not the same_

* * *

"I would never give up on you Harry!" Ginny said, hugging Harry as tightly as she could.

"You'll beat him. I know you will. You will come back. Don't forget that."

_

* * *

Take my hand and lead me away_

_Bring me back to you, in your arms, I'm_

_going to stay_

* * *

Ginny gave a grim smile. How naive she had been. Her waiting for him and supporting him from the sidelines wouldn't protect him. She should have gone with him into the final battle instead of staying put, safe behind the Hogwart walls. The Professors and her friends tried to convince her that she couldn't have changed anything, that it wasn't her fault. But there was nothing they could do to relieve her pain. Why hadn't she gone with him? It was better to die in his arms in battle then to live safely without him._

* * *

Tell me your vision, the story begun_

_Two lights are rising and_

_Burning as one_

* * *

Not yet wanting to return to the castle, and open arms of the new History of Magic Professor, Hermione, Ginny wond her way through the streets of Hogsmaid. Every building was full of light, smells, and noise. The festive sight would make most happy. After all, they were celebrating the defeat of You-Know-Who. Yet Ginny could not join in. Not without the Hero there with her._

* * *

All those years drifting in space_

_I have known you well_

_Yet I've never seen your face _

* * *

She remembered the first day she saw him. He hadn't looked like a hero. He was only a skinny, short, eleven year old wearing a nervous expression. He didn't even know how to cross through Platform 9 ¾. Yet that same boy stopped Voldemort from getting the Sorcerers Stone.

The year after that, he killed a basilisk and saved her from a shadow of a young Lord Voldemort. Each year he had saved someone, stopping Lord Voldemort. Yet it wasn't enough. In the end, Harry had to give his life to defeat Voldemort. No. She would not think that way. Voldemort had never been able to beat Harry in the past, so why should she believe Harry would lose now? But still….

_

* * *

You turn around looking at me_

_Laughter in your eyes and _

_now I can see_

* * *

Ginny glanced ahead of herself and saw a hooded figure. It was a man, but he was limping slightly. Ginny froze. The man was wearing what looked to be a Death Eaters cloak. Ginny was about to pull out her wand when she saw a flash of green underneath the strangers hood._

* * *

And the cold, cold, wind, it blows me away_

_The feeling all over is a black, black, day_

* * *

No. She had to be dreaming. She wouldn't do this to herself again. It was just some stranger that had green eyes. Emerald green eyes. It couldn't be him. If she believed it was him, it would only bring her more pain. But the stranger spoke.

"Hey Gin. Sorry I took so long."

Forgetting all doubt, Ginny ran towards the man and threw her arms around him. Never wanting to let go.

_

* * *

Now I know that I'll see you again_

_Now I know that you're near me_.

The end 

A/n: If any of you are wondering, Ginny is in her Seventh year. Hope you enjoyed it. Do you think I should write song fics anymore? Or are they not my thing?

Spitfire


End file.
